The village hidden in vanlig skue
by ArmCannos44
Summary: a girl and a boy. yin and yang of the ten tails. good and eval. time to steel some jinchuuriki. and have fun with robot masters. first fic. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. the ten tails yinyang

I do not own dragon ball z, Naruto or mega man

"Now that I put your chakra into the 9 tailed beats your soul will be sealed as well." Said the sage of the six paths. "Now I'm sending you into the future once you there you will automatically be sealed away." Then the 10 tails was sent into the future were he found out that he was sealed inside a girl named crystal. or that was what supposed to happen she was with a boy so the ten tail was ripped into a good and bad side one in each of them.

**MANY YEARS LATER**

"Why are they hurting him?" Crystal said. she was a girl with vegeta like hair and a namekin GI She was traveling to the city in a plant far from earth were the art jutsu is used. Crystal parents were killed because of a bounty hunter who said anybody who protects her family will also be killed. So she was sent here with her garden Tien Shinhan.

When they landed they encounter a man named Dr. light who built a lot of androids called robot masters and whit there help the rebuilt android 16. Oh by the way I forgot to say that they were stuck on this planet which is also called earth and live in the village they built in plain sight thought no one's has ever seen it. So they need to buy stuff they can't make or grow in the leaf.

"That's not right. Let's help him." Tien responded "Hey stop beating on a poor innocent child."

"This is not a child it's a demon."

"That's it I had it." Then some awesome street fight happened. Which Tien won easily. "Hello where is your family? My name is crystal. What's yours? Where do you live? Can we be friends?" crystal said comely as she approached him while they one sided street fight was ending. "Really we can be friends. ok. My name's Naruto uzamaki. And I'm going to be hokaga someday. Believe it. But I don't have any place to live or have parents."

"How about instead of becoming hokaga you come home with us and will have fun and train every day."

"OK."

"Tien, can Naruto come with us?"

"Sure. It's getting dark let's stay at a hotel"

"Naruto this is Tien my guardian." When she looks at Naruto he notices that he was a Jinchuriki. From now she vowels to help all of the jinchuriken.

THE THAT NIGHT

"Tien is Naruto asleep?" Tien nodded. "OK I'll back with the sand and clouds' jinchuriken."

"It' OK. What your name?" "Gaara." "Follow me."

AT THE CLOUD

"It's OK. What's your name?" "Killer bee."


	2. wellcome to the village

no review's o well i will keep trunking along i will answer any questions and i realize that it's not killer bee it's killer B. Also vanlig skue means plain sight in Norwigin

I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z, NARUTO OR MEGA MAN

Amazingly they got every jinchuriken. "Who are these people" Naruto asks. He woke up in a room full of kid's around his age. "They are like you. Tien I'm going tell Piko all about what happened via telepathy." Crystal stated. "OK." Tien said as he checked out. When they walked outside the crowd of kids went to the roof and started traveling to their new home it took only two hour because if someone got tired they would piggy back each other.

"Yo, is this the village. 'Case it's really cool. I wonder if there's a pool" killer B rapped.

. "If that the way you want to play, I'll show ya, just step out of the way." Crystal countered.

"Wait did you just rap." Naruto said

"Naruto I think he likes to rap. So I tried it out. Oh and wellcome to the village hidden in vanlig shue" in the village they were many robot masters at work. Also a lot of training. A force field was around the house so it didn't rain on you while working in less you were in the forest, field or farm "OK guys go and introduce yourself." Crystal said "Hey crystal you can get these guy's in our academy." Tien said. "Sure." The academy was rarely use so it was mostly just training grounds that you could mess with the gravity. There were 3 class rooms, 4 labs and a library. She entered while she looks for zero. "Hey crystal how was your trip?" zero said while putting up books. Crystal explained what was going on. Even though she was only 7 she was very smart. After she explained they sent a letter to everyone so they would know to.

"So are they registered like me? Does this mean we will have classmates?" zero nodded.

"Cool Piko come here." Piko was her best friend and the only other saiyan around. And he has some mysterious relation with the huyga's. He had long blue hair. (Imagine Neji with blue hair.) He was her best friend. "Crystal please brings you with me next time." Piko said. "Well it's not really my call. But I will try."

"Hey crystal um I like to thank you for finding me." Gaara said.

"It's about time you all learn about the tailed beasts."

"OK" They all said at the same time. By the time they learn it was dinner so they eat and were showd to their bed rooms.

AT THE LEAF

"Lord Donzo. The Jinchuriki is gone."

"What our weapon is gone. What if while it's gone we get attacked?"

"Don't worry sir. The other nation's Jinchuriki are gone too."


	3. cat ears

I'm sorry if I offended you last chapter because at the time I had no followers/reviews. If you would like me to add people or OC or just your idea tell me and I will try to make it fit. Always let's get to this.

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, or Mega man

**3 Years later**

Today is the chunin exams so the vanlig decided to send their genin there. Even though most of the robot masters are join level they entered a fewer robot masters. "Squad 1." Dr. Light called. "Jonin zero reporting for duty sir." Zero said as he entered the room. "I just called out your squad."

"here." Zero said.

_The Squads_

_Team 1: Zero, Bass, Protoman, Crystal._

_Team 2: Guts man, Piko, Rock, Gaara_

_Team 3: Splash woman, Cut man, napalm man, Killer B_

_Team 4: Heat man, bubble man, Yagura, Elec man,_

_Etc._

"Alright be safe I will see you at the finals." Dr. Light said and with that they went off. "Hey, bass dose your fusion work properly now?"

"Yeah I checked dozens of times. Do you have you your energy sensing down?"

"Yeah why?"

"I feel like you're going to need it."

"Well Sorry Mr. Built-in x-ray, chakra seeing, eye balls."

"Will you too stop talking and started moving slow-pokes."

"HEY." They yelled in scenic. They saw the leaf guard's up a head. "Hello are you with the vanlig?" Then one by one the leader's handed the guards there tickets. "It's been over 3 years since you found me crystal. Wow this place is deferent." Naruto exclaimed. "Wow only 3 it seemed a lot more than that."

"Hey look there Gaara that person has cat ears."

"Naruto those aren't cat ears." Crystal said then Naruto ran up to him.

"Hey are those cat ears on you."

"Maybe." The man with supposed cat ears and purple face paint on his said. Then Naruto pulled of his hat-thing to reveal just as he thought cat ear. (Photo shop kankuro with cat ears ) "Naruto I recognize those" crystal ran up to Naruto. "Your immortal that's probably cool."

"No its not. Because people use it as a excused to beat me up."

"Oh I'm sorry. Will you be competing? Because if so I would like to know your name because I'm competing."

"Yes I am. Kankuro."

"Hey Gaara come here." 'Gaara were have I he- wait that's the name my missing brother'

"Yeah crystal. Also Zero said that we will be stay at Monko these weeks during the exam." The Gaara look at his brother "I ran away because everybody treated me like a monster while crystal and the others didn't. And I know about my 1 tailed. But you guys can tell the deferent between the container and what it contains Gaara stated "Bye" **GAARA WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT. **'You again I thought I banished you from my mind' **KILL THAT'S WHAT YOUR MOTHER WHANT. **'No you're just impersonating her. I know you all alone now be gone."

"Gaara can you hear me."

"Sorry he was back again."

"Don't worry I'm almost finished learning the 8-tetchragram seal."

**Author note**

**I'm going to trying to post once every week at the minimum. But sometimes I might not motivate to write a chapter. And then if I write while like that the chapter will suck. And I'm trying to make them longer ok.**


	4. exam 1

Hello. If you would like to put a plot, OC, or charter please tell me. Any chater from mega man have been added and dbz charters will not include vegeta and Bluma or any of that family. and i not posting till maby monday

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, Mega Man, or Naruto.

**That Night**

"So was that really your brother?"

"Yes he is my brother and before you ask I have a sister too." Gaara said as they ate dinner. (Since in this fan fic. X, Rock, Zero, Bass and Proto eat.) "This is good Ramon. What is this place called?" Naruto said as he chowd down as much as crystal.

"I swear Naruto you a saiyan trapped inside a human body."

"Maby a corps." Bass said as he entered the little chat.

"Bass your gross." That started the argument.

"Well your just jelly that beat you in a spare mach."

"I wasn't told chakra swords were allowed. Any way's that count as a weapon so I would have won." Bass objected. "Would you too stop." Piko's said being the only marcher one in the room. And the argument continued as they chowed down. After they eat they had a peaceful sleep. And woke eat breakfast and went to the first exam. But while on the way the bump into a gril with pink hair and boy with the uchiha crest and and big eye brow dude.

"Whats were your going and susake is mine." Sukara barked.

"why would I want a weak inferr as a boy friend." Crystal said chillily.

"What I'm not weak." Susake yelled.

"yes you are." Bass said a bit cocky.

"You want to prove it."

"Even if I wanted to we don't have much time left your royal cockiness."

"How dare you."

"Bye."

"Come back here I'm not finished with you." Sasuske's voice faded into the background. "that was funny." Bass said. "What was funny?" proto appear of no wear. "Dude stop doing that your creeping me out."

"OK little maggots. The is the first exam. The writing test no cheating. If you get caught cheating you will be disqualified. Go."

"Hey this is easy."

"Says that coming from the robot. These questions are jonin level. Gaara please use your try eye and get the answers then write the answers into tiny air planes and throw them to me ok."

"K"

AFTER 10 MINUETS

"May I have your attenuate. Time for the tenth and final qustus. If you get the qustin wrong you will be genin forever. But you can back out. But by doing so you disqualfie your team too so raise your hand if you want to back out." A few people rasiesd their hand and left with their team. "I only have one thing to say. You passed." After he said that Team 1 did an anime flip. Next ting happened in slow mosoin the window broaked by a woman. "Time for test too follow me please." The woman said.

**Author's note**

**That's that chapter done. I just want to say that is a 3 way instead of 2 way crossover. OK bye.**


	5. The forest of death

**Hello guys. I will like to thank Tensa-Zangetsu102 for following me. Tensa102 gave me support to continue on with my work. So thank you sorry not posting I've been really busy**

As they got to the next training ground they notice that thing around them got dark. "OK welcome to the Forest of Death. You will have 5 days to get both heaven and earth scroll and go to the tower over there." She pointed were to return the scrolls. "Here are the rules. Killing is allowed but whatsoever don't look at the scrolls. Any Question's? Good then started to line up and you will get one scroll then you will go into to the forest one by on." Just as she said that's what happened.

"Bass look over there." Crystal said as she pointed at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Looks like I have found a rival."

"I thought rock was your rival."

"Mega man is my rival. But so is he. Isn't that right Treble." Treble barked.

"You can't do that."

"Well then your rival isn't Proto."

"He isn't."

"Guy's I may be awesome but stop arguing." Protoman said.

"Were not arguing we are yelling a discussion. Any ways bass is cooler than you" Crystal said clam and collected. "Yes. Bass: 1 Proto: 0." He said as they got there scroll.

"GO." The woman said as there team sprinted off.

"Hey what scroll did we get?"

"An earth scroll."

"I wonder how Egg Plant is doing."

"Who's Egg Plant?"

"It's Piko."

WERE EGG PLANT WAS.

"Hey elect man we got an earth scroll." Piko said

'Hey Piko can you hear me.'

'Yeah crystal, I'm surprised that the telepathy bound worked this far.'

**Author's note. I'm not going to do much in the forests of death because to me it feels like filler. bye**


	6. the curse relased, Tenten vs crystal

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Beast\summon talking'**

**Hey sorry for taking forever, but I have other fan fictions to work on ya, so I made it extra-long for you but know hey it's now time for some bleach material.**

**I don't own Naruto, Mega Man, dragon ball z or bleach.**

"Wow a good bit of people past the exams from the looks." Crystal was looking everywhere and a lot of leaf were here but also 3 sand 1 which Gaara knew, and then there where the 3 sound.

'_Sound, where have I- I need to tell Zero that __**he**__ is here_' crystal was broken out of her thoughts when she notice that some raven hair boy had Orochimaru's curse mark. "Hey boy, tell me who gave you that."

"Hn, why it's a gift, it will give me more power to obtain my goals."

'_Stupid Uchiha,_ _oh well, now_ _should I do the good thing or let him find out the hard way, Hard choice_.' "**DON'T be so arrogant brat. If orochimaru, get that fools body he will have the** **sharingan' **_'fine but I will need a lot of fruity chakra.' _'**it not fruity, that sounds weak, you get on my nerves.' **

She then went and full talked him while doing some hand sings "**DEAMON STLYE; CURSE HEALING JUTSU"** then she hit him and he felt the most pain he ever had, but the seal disappeard.

"You hurt my Sauske." Sakura said

"Ptff, I think he needed it he was way too stuck up," **'OH and you're not' ten tails commented.** _'Shut it! She snapped _"I think he should be called Sausgay, if you ask me" she declared.

"Why you"

"(Cough) OK welcome to the 3 third exams, the prelims rounds, let's start the matches'

_**CUT MAN VS TEMARI NO SABAKU**_

"Wow looks like the temari girl is screwed. Talk about bad luck."

"Well ugly let do this." Temari said.

"Ok, I won't go easy just because you're a girl." Cut man snapped.

The fight was over quick because all cut man had to do was some air cutters that temari could blow away, and knock her out.

_**Crystal Briefs VS TENTEN**_

"Give me luck."

"Well time to win." Tenten said.

"Well as a fellow kunoichi and swords person I greet you."

"I don't use a sword."

"Well darn. I thought at least one of those weapons was a sword. Oh well, meet Kami no ha, it's my favorite sword and the best part is that it's a zanpakuto."

"That thing a zanpakuto don't ya think it's kind of skimpy" Gai said while watching.

"Even though it looks like a katana, zanpakuto are legendary and are known for transformation. Oh by the way I'm crystals sensei, Zero."

"My name's might Gai and you sir have the power of youth."

"Oh now here we go again my name's Neji."

"And my name's lee."

"LEE."

"GAI SENSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI SENSEI." Then suddenly somehow they were at the beach.

"LEE.'

"GAI SENSEI.'

"LEE."

"GAI SENSEI."

"LEE' then they jump while midair they hugged.

"I feel like my eyes have been violated." Zero said.

"Go." The Procter said.

"Well let's go weakling."

Tenten started to throw millions of deferent weapons making dust go everywhere. When it was clear they saw crystal standing there with a katana "Is that all you got." Then she quickly ran towards Tenten. When she got close Tenten was dogging every blow and was countering every singal last one. It was obvious that they were every matched. "Not so confect now girl now that you can see what I do." tenten said. Oh trust me we've just begin." And oh how right she was.


End file.
